The Sparkling Diamond
by ColletteTook
Summary: my first fic ever, bear with me, great plot :After his return to the shire, pippin is wedded to the woman promised to him. but they are not in love......yet FINAL CHAPTER POSTED! PLEASE R/R! PLEAAAAAASE!
1. Default Chapter

THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FIC SO BEAR WITH ME! Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the plot really. I dreamt it up one night after watching Moulin Rouge with my sister (so you can guess that this is a romance story).okay I will shut up now!  
  
  
  
THE SPARKLING DIAMOND  
  
  
  
I was barely of age... We had only met once, and there I stood, in Shimmering gowns of Flushed lavender, droning reluctant vows to the man I had been promised to.  
  
They called me.- the Sparkling Diamond- for that was my name, Diamond. I am Diamond of Long Cleeve and I am in no way a broken spirit. Since my early adolescence, I have been trained to be the wife of The Thain, and I may be made to marry the man, but I don't have to love him, or even talk to him if I don't want to. I don't intend to.  
  
All I intend to do is tell you how exactly I fell for him, staring from the horrible beginning.  
  
I HOPED YOU LIKED THE INTRO! Please R/R! I will post the next chapter the very moment I have aged it to perfection. Please review to tell me how much you liked it or even * sob * hated it. 


	2. My Horrid Wedding

All the quests were there. Outside, I could hear the milling of realatives and friends, screams of unruly children and the chattering of neighbors that had come to the occasion. I sat there in my wedding gown, not in the least bit nervous. It would have been the happiest moment of my life, had I loved him. But I didn't. He was strange , known widely for traveling about with elves and such. Then, as if flashing forward into time, I was already rehearsing my vows. Where had those hours before gone to? He told me I looked beautiful, but ignored him. I said I Do with tears on my face. When we were pronounced Husband and Wife, I didn't kiss him. I wouldn't let him kiss me. I didn't stay to talk to relatives, for I thought if I heard 'Congratulaations' I might be sick. I went to my room and sadly packed my things and heard my mother eneter.  
  
" I don't want your blessing or well wishes leave me be" I said coldly. "Diamond. I don't want you to be cold, this is for the best." She replied hardly. It made me burst into tears. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? " I shreiked for all to hear. "HOW COULD YOU PROMISE ME TO A MAN I DON'T KNOW, I DON'T LOVE BECAUSE OF HIS TITLE?" my mother pursed her lips, the way she always did when she was in some sort of emotional conflict , but mantained her state of calm. " How could you deny such a fine young man? Look at all the jewlery he has sent you!" she said softly, pointing to my box, filled with earrings and necklaces that Pippin had sent me, to try and materialistically enchant me. I picked up the box and opened it " Of course mother. You love jewelry. SO WHY DON'T YOU HAVE IT? " I threw it at her feet. " that's all a daughters happiness is worth to you anyways " I said as coldy as my tears and left without another word to her. Outside, a pony awaited me, beside my new husband. He was waving goodbye to his friends and family. I climbed onto the beast. I didn't wave. I didn't smile as we left to my new home for the rest of my miserable existence. 


	3. The Distugsting Den

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Im poor and have no original ideas so I must use someone else's creation to be a writer for now * runs away sobbing *  
  
Chapters in the future will be longer I promise! Thankyou faithful reviewers! (I have one so far)  
  
Check out Elerrina Wood and her stuff! She is awesome!  
  
On with the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE SPARKLING DIAMOND  
  
  
  
We rode from our wedding, to Pippin's cottage where our new life would begin. In a fairy tale I would tell you now that my "knight" swept me off my feet and into our house where we would be in love until our dying day. This is not a fairy tale. As much as I wanted to be in love, married to my beloved. I had none. I knew nothing of my husband and even though Im sure now that he would have done so, he did sweep me off my feet and carry me through the door. I was feeling very capable of walking that night and did not need his assistance. I strode past him without a word and into the house. It had a large kitchen, with a filthy fireplace that made me fidget in a disgusted manner. It had a large black cooking pot over it. There was a sitting room with a sandy matted rug and a few chairs in various states of shabbiness. The library had gone undusted. The washing room unwashed, and when we came to Pippin's room, dirty clothes were strewn into a pile, and his clean ones in another, not looking very different from his dirty ones. The house desperately needed someone that knew how to take care. When I noted Pippins bedroom, a dresser chair and a bed I spoke. " Where might I be sleeping?" Pippin gestured to the bed. " Well, I only have one bed but you are welcome to sleep in it" It seemed as though he were trying to make a joke that I thought was not even remotely funny. It made his confidence break. I laid my thing on the top of his dresser and said coldly " yes, I will sleep here and you will sleep there. Goodnight Mr.Took" indicating the rather uncomfortable looking chair in the corner of his room and went to sleep without another word.  
  
  
  
  
  
PIPPIN  
  
  
  
I shifted uncomfortably in the wooden chair, knowing I wouldn't sleep tonight. My wife was so cold, I have never known a hobbit to be so unfriendly.And it was our wedding night! I knew she didn't love me, but I still had hopes. My father had arranged our marriage without my consent or hers, but at least I chose to make the best of it. I tried to win her charm by sending her what most hobbit girls like to receive from their betrothed. Jewelry, dresses and such but she rejected them. I had tried to win her to no avail. She was a wild spirit, no more ready for a marriage than I was, and I had no support now that she had confined herself to solitude.but I still vowed I would enchant her. 


	4. Cleaning House

THANKYOU TO MY SECOND REVIEWER: Laurelin. YOU ARE THE BEST! * Gives her a big hug *  
  
To Laurelin: don't worry things shape up I promise. Who can resist Pippins hopelessly romantic charm? Not even my evil language teacher Mrs.Barcellos could (inside joke to all the Castaic middle school eighth graders who worship Tolkien's brain)  
  
On with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
PIPPIN  
  
  
  
I awoke the next morning, to a pain in my back, and a smell of food. I entered the kitchen to see Diamond cooking some type of delicious breakfast meal, that I did not get to figure out for some time, for she knocked my hands away with the final statement " you just as filthy as your house don't touch". I frowned " Good morning to you too." And sat in a chair. Diamond continued to busy herself with something in a frying pan. "Says who?" she replied coldly. Before I could reply, someone knocked on the door. Diamond left to answer it, but I followed her to the door. A young woman, with A baby in her arms, a toddler clutching her skirts, and a child holding her hand. "Hullo Rosie! " I said recognizing her. "Sam is calling a meeting with you and Merry" she said. " I will be there in a few minutes." I said happily. I went back tot the table and Diamond was holding out a plate of food. I tried to grab at it but she wouldn't let me have it. "Go wash your hands" She commanded.  
  
  
  
DIAMOND  
  
  
  
Our first day and he was already running errands, which is fine by me- I will have the entire house to myself. " Will you be fine on your own until the evening?" Pippin asked slipping a semi-clean shirt over his head. I helped Him pull it over his head and said " of course. I have a lot of cleaning to do this place is filthy." I watched his face fall and he took his hands in mine " Diamond. You don't have to clean. You're my wife, not my maid." I pulled my hands away and retorted coldly "I see no difference exept for the title" and pushed his breakfast into his hands and shoved him out the door before he could respond. This is the way it would be nearly every morning for the next few weeks.  
  
  
  
PIPPIN  
  
  
  
I returned home to find my home cleaner than it had been when I moved in. The Kitchen Fireplace was completely spotless, and the once grimy cooking pot that hung there was now sparkling like it was new. The sitting room rug had been beaten and washed to look newly sewn. The sitting room chairs now had been dusted and washed and the library sparkled with cleanliness. That is where I found her. She had fallen asleep at the table with a book. Her curly Raven hair was strewn across her face in little strands. When she was asleep she wasn't cold or mean anymore. She looked absolutely beautiful. I softly shook her awake and asked "Your not going to sleep here all night now are you?" She made no reply but put the book away and left to her bedroom. When I cam in she had already crawled under the covers but she asked, "What did you do today?" in the kindest voice yet. "I was planning the new town square with Sam and Merry. They are making it bigger and better." I replied proudly. She muttered something indistinguishable. " I saw what you did today" I continued. " You really didn't have to, or at least wait until I was home to help you" She made no reply so I figured she was either asleep already or ignoring me. So I crawled into a heap of blankets and cloaks I had made into a bed on the floor and went to sleep sadly. 


	5. Too Far

HELLO AGAIN! I have been slaving over the computer for almost 2 days to get these chapters to you as fast as I can so PLEASE R/R!  
  
Thank you to my reviewers Elerrina Wood and Laurelin I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
  
Chapters will be longer I promise (I told you to bear with me)  
  
Thank You very much Miranda, for your informative review but I am saddened to inform you that I already knew 'wedded' wasn't a word, but hobbits aren't very educated now are they?  
  
THANKYOU ELERRINA! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO WITHOUT YOU! Don't worry about diamond. What would you do if you if your parents made you marry someone you had briefly met ONCE? But this is a romance story. Im not that evil my faithful reviewers.  
  
Oh yeah.I own nothing blahblahblah.* sob *  
  
On with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DIAMOND  
  
  
  
Weeks had passed in this manner. I gave up being cold to him. I decided that if we were going to live together, the best way to make the situation easier is if we were at least friendly. I had finally transformed our home into my vision of perfection. Pippin came home one evening and announced that the opening of the new town square had been decided to be a grand occasion with dancing and food and that Mr. and Mrs. Peregrin Took were expected to be there in three days.  
  
PIPPIN  
  
  
  
That night I lay there, deep in thought. I had won her friendship, yes but that really wasn't enough for a marriage. I got an idea and crept quietly into the kitchen and began to pack. I gently woke Diamond up, calling her name softly.  
  
DIAMOND  
  
"What?" I asked groggily as he nudged me awake. "Let's go on a picnic!" he replied ecstatically, so obviously pleased with his idea. I rolled over and looked out the window. " Pippin, its most likely midnight by now. Cant this wait until morning?" I pleaded "no it cant! It's a full moon out! That doesn't happen during the day!" He said, his eyes shining. I laughed at his Hopelessly romantic attitude and began to get dressed. We hiked to the top of a hill, With wildflowers growing in large patches. Somehow, he managed to sneak one into my hair as he laid a blanket down and began we began to eat, silently as he stared thoughtfully at the moon. " Pippin, what did you do when you were traveling?" I asked softly. I watched him ponder a reply. " I helped save the country. Maybe the world." He said finally, and added, " I don't expect you to believe me though" I became thoroughly curious, a strange thing for a hobbit like me "How did you save the world?" I watched as Pippins eyes darkened. As he told me everything about Frodo, the ring, Mordor and everything in between, It was as though he were watching everything over again, flashing before his eyes and his face mixed with sadness, fear, grief and pure terror.  
  
The horizon began to glow. " Pippin come back." I said stroking his hair. His eyes shifted. " I don't think ive told anyone everything that happened until now," he said staring into my eyes. " Then I have been blessed," I said kindly, stroking his hand. He started to kiss me. I didn't return anything whatsoever, a dealing I regret now more than ever. He pulled away and looked like he was struggling with words " I- I really am in love with you Diamond. I am so glad fate promised me to you. I am glad we are married " he said sweetly. My insides went cold again as I fought myself. "Well.Mr.Took - I am glad that I am forcefully chained to you than someone with a colder heart." I said tartly.  
  
I watched his eyes fill with tears. I had hurt him. - No. I had nearly killed him. If I looked down then, I am sure I would have seen his broken heart in my hands- completely my doing. He mumbled something sadly and left without another word. 


	6. Regrets in the Rain

THANK YOU MUCH TO Goldilocks-Of-Hobbiton and E.G, MY OTHER WONDERFUL REVIEWERS. YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL ALL OF YOU! * Hugs Elerrina, Laurelin, E.G and Goldilocks *  
  
To RabbitEars: truly sorry! I didn't realize it was for laughs. I know a lot of people that do that to make other people mad. Forgive me for scorning your work.  
  
FOR ALL YOU OTHER PEOPLE THAT SCORN MY PLOT OR REFUSE THE KINDNESS OF HEART WARMING REVIEWS.*mutters something that cannot be typed into words because it would get me into trouble * PLEASE R/R!  
  
On with the fic . . . . .  
  
DIAMOND  
  
I collected the picnic basket and blanket a tramped down the hill in silent tears. If I thought I regretted my mistake then, it was no where how much regret I would feel later. I came home to an empty house, wondering where he had gotten to, but assumed he went to Merry or Sam's house and wept bitterly to myself, sleepless.  
  
PIPPIN  
  
I had no where to go, exept Merry house, in the middle of the night. In a fairy tale, I would tell you that he told me what to do and I came back to my house and made up with Diamond and we would be in love until our dying day. This is not a fairy tale. Of all things to go wrong, it began to rain. The dawn was breaking, and I decided to just head home when I got to his door.  
  
DIAMOND  
  
I decided that since the sun was already rising, I might as well cook breakfast. The clouds and rain had suddenly crept up a few hours earlier. And then there was a knock at the door. There stood poor Pippin, drenched from head to toe, his tunic plastered to his chest, and his hair dripping into his face. In a fairy tale, I would tell you I rushed into his arms and said I was sorry and forgave me eagerly and we would be in love until our dying day. This is not a fairy tale. I ran to him and pulled him inside and wrapped him in two THICK quilts and started to dry his hair with a towel. "OH PIPPIN! IM SO SORRY!" I began sadly. " I really DIDN'T mean to hurt you!" He looked up at me with broken eyes that were leaking with tears. "You didn't hurt me Diamond, " he said quietly. "Oh I did I REALLY DID THOUGH!" I said, sobs boiling up in my throat. 'I really really- " but he interrupted "you scarred me. Worse than anything I have been scarred by in my journeys. Now if anything ever comes of us, it wont ever be as much as it could be because you just drove a wedge between us, and if it ever gets removed it will leave a hole that cant be filled with anything." He said quietly once more. I began to weep. " It can be filled with something Pippin." He gave me a quizzical look. " Forgiveness." I said wisely. He stood with his blankets and gave me a hard look that I recognized.. I had invented that cold look and braced myself for what he would say. But nothing could have braced me for this. "Now why would you want to fill a hole, you have spent so much time digging my lady? Especially to a one you are forcefully chained to" and left the room. 


	7. In A Fairy Tale....

THE SPARKLING DIAMOND  
  
  
  
THANKYOU ALL OF MY REVIWERS! I am nearing the end of this fiction in some odd amount of chapters, but I have thought up an ending that will lead to a sequel whose name I will reveal on the last chapter. Terribly sorry my faithful readers, but I regret to inform you that you will most likely NOT enjoy the ending of this so I don't blame you if you stop reading now. In fact, I advise you to. Don't worry though, it IS a romance story. I keep getting people that are asking me if they are ever going to fall in love. Look this is a romance story so, you figure it out. In a fairy tale, I would have all ready written that they fell in love, and started a family yadayadaydablahblah. This is not a fairy tale. In the real world, it takes more than two chapters for true love to rear its ugly head. (Actually it takes 7-8 chapters in my standards* hint, hint*)  
  
. Those of you, who have seen Moulin Rouge, know how this fic will end.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all.but one day I will have my own book category on fanfiction  
  
.. AnyHoo.On with the fic!  
  
  
  
DIAMOND  
  
The New Town Square was finished, and the festivities began. Pippin and I hadn't talked for three days, and I assumed he didn't intend to talk to me today, he went off to talk to his family and friends. "Diamond?" I heard a familiar voice behind me. "Yes mother?" I asked calmly. "Hello Dear, how are you?" she asked sitting next to me on the picnic bench. " Blooming" I replied sarcastically heard her take a deep breath " I am sorry Diamond. You really should have your choice of who you marry, but that's the punishment we must endure for being women." She said. I watched Pippin grin half-heartedly as one of his friends told a joke. " I got my choice mother." I said quietly. " If I really had a choice I would have chosen him." And I felt completely honest. And as if reading my mind, Pippin walked over to me and asked me to dance. I accepted with a smile and we were soon bouncing to the beat of the music.  
  
PIPPIN  
  
The music finally slowed, so I would be able to talk to her once I had caught my breath. But she spoke first. "I lied to you," she said guiltily. "Oh?" I said in mock surprise. " I am not forcefully chained to you, I .I-" I watched her struggle for words. "I enjoy your company. In fact I love it. I feel horrible for telling you I didn't." she said lamely. I watched her try to say I love you, but I found I didn't need to hear it anymore I found my hands circling her waist and drawing her closer, and my eyes boring into hers anticipating what would be our first true kiss. In a fairy tale, I would tell you that this is the happy ending. It isnt.  
  
DIAMOND  
  
I took me minutes to notice the music had stopped, and that most of the hobbits had milled out of the square to hear the speech from the mayor of Hobbiton. I didn't notice we had stopped dancing before the music had stopped, I could still feel the rhythm of the song, then again, that might have been my heart thumping so loudly, it was drowning out all the other sounds from the new cobblestone square as I stood (on my toes) enraptured in this kiss. We pulled away when Merry gave a large Whoop! And I saw my smile reflected in his own.  
  
  
  
THERE ARE YOU HAPPY PEOPLE? YOU GOT YOUR HAPPY LOVE STORY "FAIRY TALE" PLEASE R/R! 


	8. A Growing Illness

THE SPARKLING DIAMOND  
  
  
  
  
  
Well my faithful Reviewers, here we are, we have come to the happy finale. Next Chapter will be the last and longest and probably the final tearjerker if you haven't had enough anxious depression already from the bitter diatribes from these lovers. A/N: THE LAST CHAPTER IS Disappointing AND I SUGGEST YOU STOP READING NOW!  
  
THANKYOU ELERRINA, LAURELIN, MIRANDA, E.G, RABBIT EARS, GOLDILOCKS OF HOBBITON, PIPPIN28, AND ELLA FOR YOUR REVIEWS! THEY MEANT EVERYTHING TO GOOD BAD, KEPT ME WRITING AND SLAVING OVER THE COMPUTER FOR MANY SLEEPLESS HOURS OR ME.  
  
PLEASE FORGIVE ME PIPPIN28 FOR THE ENDING YOU HAVE FIGURED OUT. BUT IN ORDER FOR THE SEQUEL TO GO THE WAY I INTENED IT TO GO, IT MUST BE DONE TO THIS POOR CHARACTER THAT HAS ALREADY SUFFERED ENOUGH, TO HAVE TO ENDURE MY EVIL PLOTS. I AM SO SORRY TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS. YOU ARE FREE TO HUNT ME DOWN AND BEAT THE DEMONS POSESSING MY HEAD, OUT OF ME, I WILL DESERVE IT BY THE NEXT CHAPTER. I HAVE FAILED YOU ALL! * Runs away sobbing *  
  
I OWN NOTHING  
  
  
  
On with the fic!  
  
PIPPIN  
  
It has been a year and two months since Diamond and I were married, and I woke up to find her cuddled to my chest. I took her from her dreams with a 'good morning' kiss, like I did every morning as if today were no different.  
  
DIAMOND  
  
I coughed as I awoke, almost uncontrollably."Are you alright?" he asked softly. "Im fine. Just a little cold that's all." I lied, feeling very out of breath. He felt my head gently.  
  
"You're burning up. Im not going to let you get out of bed today." Said Pippin "I have to! You can't go without food, and the house is filthy!" I said fighting him to leave the bed, making my head spin. "Nonsense!" he said firmly. "I am going to make you breakfast in bed, and I will clean up after myself when I get the chance. You are sick and you are going to stay in bed today." He eased me back into the comfortable pillows, which he had fluffed and wrapped me in our quilts, and I seized my chance. 'Im not sick pippin. I- ". But he took no notice and went to cook breakfast. I waited patiently for him to return, and when he had I repeated " I am not sick Pippin. A lot of women get little colds when they are carrying a baby." Pippin dropped the tray. " Im sorry I just hallucinated. What?" he asked, delirious and didn't bother to pick the tray back up, making me blush. " I am going to have a baby. That's why Im sick."  
  
PIPPIN  
  
I felt myself swoon uncontrollably, as I clung to the bedroom door for support I could not give my body right now. I was going to be a father! I couldn't imagine myself as a figure that would be any good at it though. I heard a knock at the door. " Hold that thought and STAY IN BED" still taking it like she was sick. " What does he want?" I asked, knowing it was Rosie, without looking, as I struggled with slipping a tunic over my head. " He wants you to give him footnotes about the Library you two are planning" I heard her giggle. She now had two young children and two toddlers peeking about her skirts, and a swollen belly. "Five?!" I exclaimed. " I love children," she said fondly. My thoughts went back to Diamond. " Rosie are you doing anything important today?" " No. Why?" " Diamond is.er- sick with something. I don't want to leave her here uncared for and I know you have.experience with these things so I thought.If you didn't mind." Rose's eyes shone brightly. "You don't have to explain yourself Pippin I understand" she laughed. "GO on! Don't keep my Sam waiting!" " I just want to say good bye first," I said, jogging back into the room. " I have to run into Bag End quickly and boss Sam around" I said quickly. " I will go home early so we can.talk" and gave her a small, meaningful kiss, feeling as if my own head were spinning and knowing I wouldn't be able to concentrate today 


	9. Matching Eyes

THE SPARKLING DIAMOND  
  
This is it, my faithful reviewers. The last chapter. As an answer to Knight Kiwi's question: I warned you about this chapter because, the less people who read it, the less people I will have hunting me down to beat into a coma.but still, I must write for those rebels, like me, who will ignore the authors notes and read the story anyways.  
  
I WILL WARN YOU FOR THE LAST TIME  
  
THIS CHAPTER IS NOT PLEASANT AND I RECOMMEND THAT YOU DON'T READ IT AND KEEP THE NOTION IN YOUR HEAD THAT THE LAST CHAPTER WAS THE HAPPY FAIRY TALE ENDING.  
  
(My last time saying this too, as it was starting to irritate me) On with the fic!  
  
THE SPARKLING DIAMOND  
  
  
  
DIAMOND  
  
I was sitting at the table in the small, but very efficient library in my home, copying books for the library in Hobbiton that would be opened to the public shortly. That is all Pippin will let me do for the past seven months, especially now, when the baby will be due in days, maybe even hours.  
  
PIPPIN  
  
I was sitting at the table in Bag End, listening to a speech of Sam's about what should be done about the young hobbits that were stealing crops which could be described as tedious, dull or boring or many other words that describe a time when you want to lay your head down at the table and sleep. I heard Rosie rush in from the front door. " Pippin! Its Diamond! She is going to have the baby!" I, who was leaning back on the chair with my feet on the table, had fallen completely backwards at the news. I took no notice of the rest of the council laughing at me, as I ran out the door to my cottage. As I slammed the door behind me I called out " DIAMOND?" "PIPPIN!" I heard her scream from the library. She was sprawled on the floor with many women in chaos swarming about her, trying to pick her up and move her to the bed. It was an easy job for me, since I was almost twice a normal hobbits stature thanks to the enthouse water. I laid her gently on the bed and finally, my uncomfortable chair came of use as I sat by the bedside and held her hand tightly.  
  
DIAMOND I knew I would make it, as long as Pippin were there, but the older women shooed him out, telling him that he was distracting me, leaving me alone in a hazed and painful realm I had suddenly slipped into. Minutes and hours flew by in a torrent of pain, screams and tears of joy and immense pain. Thirty-six hours of sleepless horror.  
  
PIPPIN  
  
A day and a half I spent outside of our room pacing, sitting, thinking, eating and all the while being anxious when I heard a small cry, that wasn't Diamond's. Poking my head through the door, I watched as they laid a little bundle in Diamond's arms and pulled me into the door. She was smiling even though she looked absolutely terrible. I took my place on the wicker chair. " It's a boy " she said happily and laid him in my arms. For those few moments my heart stopped in pure joy and wonder. He looked at me with my eyes and my grin, but when he grabbed my finger with Diamonds delicate hands and strong grip, my heart melted to pieces. " What are we going to name him?" I asked. "Why don't you name him?" she said softly. " We should both name him though," I said, but her eyes slid out of focus. My mind went back to the war, and faramir. " Faramir." I breathed. " We could name him that"I told her. Her eyes were still slid from reality. " That's fine" The little Faramir drifted off to sleep in my arms, which finally confirmed my thoughts. I had fallen in love all over again. One of the midwives took him and put him in a bassinet. Diamond was still lost somewhere in thought, but her eyes were filling with tears. " Are you still in pain?" I asked stroking her hair. " Im dying pippin" she said softly. I was oblivious. " No you're not." I said in complete denial. " The nurses said I lost too much blood. Im going to die" she said woefully. I clutched her shaking, cold hands in mine. " No. NO! I WON'T LET YOU!" I almost shrieked, tears coming. She stifled a sob, and her eyes watered. " I don't want to hurt you anymore" she breathed and began talking about times past. She told me about our wedding, and we laughed about our wedding night, and how miserable we were when she made me sleep in a chair. We recalled the many moonlit picnics, remembered the daytime walks and lamented each and every kiss we had shared for the year and a half we loved. My heart raced when I ran out of stories and memories. It was as though she was hallucinating people, pacing in our room, and she watched them as if they existed in this realm. " DON'T LET GO OF ME PIPPIN! PLEASE!" she screamed, terrified. I held her tighter and wept. " Don't leave me here diamond." I sobbed into her hair. " Im not leaving you Pippin. Not ever. I will always be here." She said putting her hand on my heart as she accepted her fate. I would not accept. " I have nothing to live for. Only you! Don't leave me please!" I said softly kissing her, our tears mixing on her face. " If you cant live for me anymore, live for Faramir. Be strong for him and do not dwell on me Pippin do not dwell on me. Do you hear me? Do not.." Diamond screamed in pain again and her body convulsed. Her breathing became short and rapid, as she forced herself to stay alive. She grabbed my arm. " Write our story Pippin.in my journal. Read my journal and write our story. Promise me you will. PROMISE ME!" " I promise. I promise" I sobbed. Then she pulled me close and gave me what would be our very last kiss. " I love you, " I said. " I love you Pippin. Don't let go of me!" So I held her close as her body shuddered, as she drew her last breath and vanished from my midst forever. I sobbed over her cold limp form for what seemed eternity, until I ran over her words once more, our last conversation that echoed in my head. ' Live for Faramir. Do not dwell on me.' She said. I carried her in my arms, up to that hill, with the wildflowers that grew in patches, where I had first kissed her. She had loved to go there in the night. So I buried her where we had had many picnics and memories stained there forevermore. Trudging back to the empty, cold cottage, through my misery, I heard Faramir whimpering. Picking him up in my arms, he quieted once more, I stared at him with tears. He stared back with matching, curious eyes. I then realized it would be nearly impossible to raise a child on my own. In my own fairy tale, I would have told you that Diamond had lived, that we were in love until our dying day. The truth is, we were. Diamond bade me to write the gory truth. The heart wretching reality that, not everything is like a fairy tale. I bid you now, to always live in your Fairy tale. The best way to live is to imagine. Imagine. In a fairy tale I would tell you I got to live. I would tell you that the ring never existed, that I never left the Shire, that Diamond and I were in love on our wedding day, and that we had many more children. This is not a fairy tale, and Diamond would have wanted us all to accept that.  
  
Written by Peregrin Took  
  
A/N: I DON'T EXPECT YOU TO BE PLEASED. IN FACT, I ONLY EXPECT OUTRAGED FANS TO BE CHARGING DOWN MY DOOR IN THE DURATION OF THE NEXT FEW WEEKS. IF, FOR SOME REASON, YOU THOUGHT THE STORY WAS GOOD, WELL WRITTEN OR PLEASANT IN ANY WAY, THE SEQUELS NAME WILL BE 'Raising the child of a Diamond,' AND IT WILL BE POSTED BY TUEDAY AT THE MOST, PROBABLY SOONER THOUGH. I AM SO SORRY MY DEAREST PIPPIN FANS. YOU ARE FREE TO HUNT ME DOWN AND STRANGLE ME.  
  
PLEASE R/R 


End file.
